User blog:JKGame/St. Valentine vs Princess Cadance: My Little Rap Battles Season 2 Very Late Valentine's Day Special
Happy Valentine’s Day! The day we show our love for our loved ones and for singles to become sad because they still don't have a sweetheart- Wait, Valentine’s Day passed? Ugh, not again after releasing a Christmas special after Christmas! Oh well, time to release it anyway. Unlike the last two holiday specials, this one is on-season since I'm using a rather prominent character in MLP. Let's-a go! "The saint associated with courtly love himself, St. Valentine, and the ruler of the Crystal Empire, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, also known as simply Princess Cadance, battle each other to see who represents love better in this romantic rap battle." Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! BEGIN! 'Princess Cadance:' So you must be the patron of love himself. I'd say meeting you is an honor. But I won't stay polite, for this will be the day of St. Valentine's massacre! All your holiday does is bring depression upon singles and bachelors! You're so unknown that you were even removed from the Roman Calendar! And despite how little is known about you, I can still find ways to beat you Since you can never match my lovely Cadence when I spit sicker than the blue flu! Call me Claudius II, because you'll soon be losing your head a second time! And if I had to be honest, I'd rather battle the other two St. Valentines 'Saint Valentine:' Of all opponents I could've faced, I get put against this faux Disney princess? If you step to me, I'll shatter you like the Crystal Heart, Cadance! I'm a patron saint, while you're just a glorified foal-sitter Don't need to be a Crystal Pony for me to Sparkle like glitter! You're forgettable, unremarkable: the Hufflepuff of the alicorns Not to mention that your husband is nothing but a defenseless dork In the end, I'll be singing This Day's Aria about your defeat And you'll be locked underground again with no friends to see! 'Princess Cadance:' Your rhymes were more predictable than my life in the Crystal Empire! While mine are colder than a Flurry of snow yet they're still pure fire! Your day is now just an excuse for companies to gain profit! And nowadays, people only recognize a winged angel as its mascot instead! You'll meet your end when you drown in my flow of magical pudding! And this won't be the first time you went down by someone of royalty! You spent your entire life marrying couples during dark times So it's quite ironic that you yourself never had a Valentine! 'Saint Valentine:' You remind me of the blind girl I healed since you can't see that I won And you'll be left powerless and weak once again after I am done I've heard better rhymes from that small chant you made with Twilight! You've beaten King Sombra and Tatzlwurms yet here you can't put up a fight! Even your imposter would've proved to be a better challenger than you I'd go as far as to say that your baby daughter can rap better, too! I'll be remembered throughout the ages, while you're nothing but a fad! You diss my holiday for being commercialized, yet your mere existence is one big toy ad! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! MY LITTLE- (The logo becomes more translucent and sparkly, resembling a Crystal Pony) -RAP BATTLES!!! Poll Who won? St. Valentine Princess Cadance Hints for the next battle This battle by far has one of the strangest and possibly dumbest matchup I ever made for this series. I’m just going to provide this as a hint and you can try to guess who’s up next time: The Perks of Being The New God of This World. Category:Blog posts